


Cruising the unfriendly skies

by herumtreiber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_fluff, Community: slythindor100, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Quidditch, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco fight. Muggles interfere and wreak confusion. George has his hand in it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruising the unfriendly skies

**Author's Note:**

> For hd_fluff 's July prompt, cruise; slythindor100 's challenge #152 , dove_drabbles prompt #10, 'make someday today', and JMDC Drabble challenge #89, 'do it right the first time.'

 

 

"Ron, have you seen 'Warding for Dummies'?" Hermione squinted at the shelf above the chimney, her fingers gliding across the spines of the books she knew so well.

"Wot?" Ron looked up from the crispy parchment, his quill poised above the final line of his report.

"The book by Balbinus Aylward?" Hermione puzzled her eyebrows in thought, her thumb rubbing against the hem of her new pullover. "I need to check something. Shacklebolt asked for help to refine wards around Wizarding homes; turns out that Muggle…"

"Mione, step back from the chimney," Ron said sharply.

"… satellites and radar are hard to fool with new technological improvements." She went on, disregarding Ron's hand waving; then she cocked her head at the sooty space below the shelf which held her books. "Why?"

"The scuttlebutt at the office has it that Harry and Malfoy fought," Ron said patiently.

"So? That's hardly a new occurrence."

Ron crossed his arms, throwing his quill next to the plate that had the crusty remnants of a sandwich. "You remember what Harry does when he fights with Malfoy, right?"

"Well, he usually mopes a bit. He comes…"

The sudden green light made her look down, and Hermione tilted down her chin to stare at the chimney just as Harry swayed out of the fire and lurched towards her. He crashed onto Hermione, leaving sooty streaks all over her white sweater. The two Gryffindors would have fallen to the floor in a heap but for Ron's steadying arms.

"Easy does it, mate." Ron's voice was soothing as he patted his best friend's shoulder, his other hand holding onto Hermione. Unfortunately, his ink-stained fingers left a thin black swathe across her pullover.

"Sorry, Mione." Harry looked at her through his fringe, the corners of his lips twisted down in a sad grimace as he fished his wand out of his pocket. "Let me help you."

With a graceful swish of his wand, Harry cast a spell which cleaned Hermione's clothes.

She smiled wryly, shaking her head when she remembered that whenever Harry and Draco fought, Harry came to them to vent off. She pointed at the couch. "So, what brings you here?"

Harry sat down, sighing forlornly. "We had a fight, and it's all my fault!"

Ron cocked his eyebrows at Harry. "What happened, mate?"

"We solved the Wymer case." Harry's fingers brushed absently the lapels of his robe, right next to the place the Dark curse would have struck him but for the deft handiwork of his Auror lover. "And then we started talking about Quidditch."

"Uh-huh." Ron shook his head at that; it sounded almost as bad as when he and Hermione fought over his table manners.

Harry slouched on the couch and looped his hands around the nape of his neck, his gaze fixed on the ceiling as he told them his woes, "Draco said he was a good Seeker."

"Can't see that at all, mate." Ron furrowed his brows when he remembered the mocking Quidditch song Draco wrote about him. He couldn't get it out of his head because the Weird Sisters had gotten a hold of it and rewrote it into a melody which became a smash Wizarding hit, much to his and Malfoy's chagrin.

"Draco wins forty per cent of your one-on-one games," Hermione said slowly. "Actually, he would make a good professional Seeker." Noticing Harry's stormy expression, she hastened to add, "He couldn't beat you, of course, or Viktor."

Ron growled, "Bet Malfoy catches the Snitch faster than crummy Krum!"

"You really think so?" Hermione said doubtfully.

"Oi, can we talk about my problems?" Harry huffed as he fished out his wand from its holster.

"Sorry, mate."

"Do continue, Harry."

Harry conjured a goblet filled with a bubbly liquid and raised it to his lips. Noticing Hermione's puzzled expression, he mumbled, "I bought champagne. Wanted it for when I proposed to him."

Harry let out a mournful sigh and sipped it. "Instead we fought like dragons in heat."

"Funny, Charlie's never mentioned that."

"Figure of speech, Ron."

Glancing at his friends scowling at each other, Harry decided to unburden his chest before they fought. Again.

"I poked fun at him. Well, actually, I kind of… taunted him," Harry said between sips. "Mocked him when he said he couldn't win against me because I have the latest broom."

"Surely Draco could buy one with all his money." Hermione gazed down at the table, looking for the book she wanted. Shacklebolt had seemed concerned about the new wards around Malfoy's house; what with Draco working for the Aurors, everyone was worried about Death Eater remnants seeking revenge. Hermione could swear she had seen a spell on the book that she could tweak to yield more sensitive wards.

"He can't," Ron pointed out, his eyes shining when he pictured the immaculate bristles and gleaming wood of his friend's broom. "The Nimbus 2010 they gave Harry is a prototype. It's the fastest broomstick ever!"

"Anyway, Draco left in a huff." Harry gobbled down the champagne and glanced at his friends. "Told me he was going to consult George."

"That can't be good." Hermione lowered her chin and brushed a tiny speck of ash off her sleeve. "George wants to expand into brooms; he persisted even after I had to intercede for him…"

"What happened?" Ron puzzled his eyebrows in confusion.

"Do you remember Blaise's stay at St. Mungo's?"

"It was the time Draco rushed to the hospital." Harry sighed and put his goblet on the table. "Zabini was glued to his broom, and…"

"Reckon you poked fun at Slytherins." Ron's lips curled up in a tight smirk.

Harry nodded as he slouched further down the couch.

"Whatever." Hermione continued resolutely. "I've told George time and again he shouldn't try out his gadgets until they've been thoroughly tested."

At that moment the chimney roared to life. Between the green embers, Shacklebolt's strong features slowly took shape. The eyes of the Minister of Magic searched the room until he found Harry.

"Potter and Weasley, we need you urgently." Shacklebolt's rumbling voice created strange echoes, coming from the chimney. "Our liaison with the Muggle Government has just contacted me. Turns out a missile is on its way to Diagon Alley!"

"Bloody hell!" Harry muttered through gritted teeth. "The Death Eaters!"

"Told you, mate, those scoundrels never learn."

"I'll be right over!" Harry stood up and took out his wand, deciding to Apparate to headquarters. Before he could do it, though, Shacklebolt called out, "Wait!"

Kingsley tilted down his chin and mumbled, obviously listening to someone in his office. Finally, he looked up at them and said in a loud voice, "Head Auror Lambrick has just informed me the Cruise missile out of Oakhanger Base in Hampshire changed path abruptly, triggering the outer wards around Malfoy Manor. It's headed straight towards Wiltshire."

Harry felt like a centaur was callously tapping his hooves against his chest. He had to save Draco!

"Potter, I'm sending Aurors to Winchester and Trowbridge. I want you and Weasley to take your brooms and guard the approach along the Avon!"

"Right, sir!" Harry nodded curtly to his friends before Apparating to Grimmauld to pick up his trusty Nimbus 2010.

 

\--

Draco gripped the handle of his broom, bringing in his arms so the wind wouldn't make his cloak flap so noisily. He tilted down his chin and looked at the polished wood between his legs. Then he turned his head, smiling as the sun struck sparks off the metallic tips of the broomstick's bristles. It would seem George was right; the potion Luna developed, coupled with the new alloy used in the tips, really made the difference.

For this test, Draco had intended to fly all the way to Diagon Alley and back; after all, he needed to pick up the tickets for the Caribbean honeymoon cruise he had reserved at Kerrich & Leavold's Wizarding Travel Agency. But when he rummaged inside the pockets of his robes, he realised he had forgotten the golden ring which he intended to put inside the Snitch, and flew back towards the Manor.

He would propose to Harry after he beat him to said Snitch, proving once and for all that Malfoys excelled at both Quidditch and romance.

Draco swivelled his neck to steal a glance backwards. The white spark behind him was still there; he shook his head wearily because no matter how he turned the broom this way and that, the whitish speck kept following him. He couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that a hippogriff pursued him. Fully aware of his bad luck with them, Draco didn't want to hazard an encounter with one of the short-tempered animals in midair.

Draco squinted at the horizon, his gaze drawn to the cloud several hundred yards to his left. With a slight tilt of his hips, he leaned towards that side, wondering if he would be able to shake off the persistent hippogriff on his trail.

"Oi, Draco!"

Harry's voice startled Draco so much, he almost lost his grip. Quickly recovering his poise, he gazed around and found a speck of black which rapidly grew in size.

"Fancy meeting you here, Potter," Draco grumbled, remembering Harry's cruel taunts. As the other Auror approached, Malfoy drank the sight of the tousled hair framing Harry's good looks. He had to admit Harry cut a dashing figure on his broom.

"I've been searching for you, Draco!" Harry said agitatedly as he swerved his broom so he flew alongside Malfoy. "There's a missile headed towards your house."

"What do you mean?"

Harry glanced around and found the white speck which was growing rapidly in size. He pointed his wand at it. "There!"

Draco puzzled his eyebrows in thought. "You mean it's not a hippogriff, but one of those things I learned about in Muggle studies?"

"Hippogriff? No way!" Harry leaned towards Draco, his hand briefly touching the Slytherin's cloak. "It's going straight to the Manor."

Harry squinted at the bright tips of the bristle, and then he waved his hand at the broom. "George gave you this?"

"Indeed, Weasley proved most helpful," Draco drawled. "I have to say the broom lives up to everything George promised, light, easy to handle, fast…"

"Listen, can we talk about it later?" Harry said urgently. "We have to get rid of the missile first."

"How do you propose we do that?" Draco dove to the right to evade another cloud because he didn't want to lose sight of Harry.

The missile duly followed Draco, which elicited a groan from Harry.

"The Cruise missile is following you," he said wonderingly. "Why would it do that?"

"Muggle things always behave oddly!" Draco snapped.

"No, they don't do that unless you use magic on them," Harry said, recalling when Draco inadvertently destroyed the microwave oven in Dean Thomas' apartment.

"Well, the thing has been following me for a while," Draco mused.

Harry nodded, lost in thought as his gaze swept along his lover's sleek body, ending up in the strange bristles.

"THAT BLOODY GEORGE!" Harry shouted. "It's the broom he gave you, the missile's following it! Those metallic things must be wreaking havoc with the microchips inside."

Draco turned to look at Harry, heaving a patient sigh at Harry's incomprehensible gobbledygook. "Congratulations on your observational powers, Potter! But what do we do now?"

Harry stabbed his wand eastward. "Fly until we reach the sea! The missile will follow you and it will sink in the water."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry."

"What? Why, in Merlin's name?"

"George gave me another broom, which I keep in the garden shed. Remember? The one next to our impromptu Quidditch Pitch?"

"So? I fail to see…"

"I'm afraid the missile thingy will just follow its course to the broomstick in the Manor and crash there!"

"Well, that shed is far from the house," Harry said.

"And right next to Mother's rose garden. I can just imagine her reaction if that bloody thing destroys her flowers!" Draco turned to glare at the inexorable missile, which lurched in the strong air currents as if afraid of Malfoy's ire. "And I need the garden for the wedding reception."

"The… wedding?" Harry's broom tilted imperceptibly towards Draco's.

"Fine, I wanted to woo you with an impressive proposal." Draco shrugged. "Wanted to snatch you and the Snitch at the same time, but those intruding Muggles kept me from it! Might as well make someday today, like Mother says." He sighed in exasperation, his heart beating madly at Harry's possible reaction. "Will you marry me, Potter?"

"You really mean it?" Harry's hand crept along Draco's broom until it touched soft, alabaster skin.

"Course I do."

"YES, OF COURSE YES!" The Nimbus 2010 swerved up and down, mirroring Harry's enthusiasm at evading the ordeal of proposing to Draco.

"That's quite nice," Draco drawled, shuddering at the buzzing sound of the missile which followed them relentlessly. "I'd propose a shag in celebration, Harry, but that thing is chasing us at the moment."

This time it was Harry who scowled fiercely at the Cruise missile, his fingers clutching his wand. He didn't dare blast it to pieces because the debris would fall upon the ground below.

His eyes widening behind his glasses, Harry grasped Draco's hand. "Do you remember the Malpotter manoeuvre?"

Draco nodded, his lips quirking in a lopsided smirk. "When all the Weasleys turned on us and Charlie suggested that crazy Quidditch variation he'd played in Romania?"

"The two of us against them, with only Luna by our side."

"Don't forget Blaise and Pansy."

"I remember." Harry shivered at that, recalling Parkinson's savage victory yell, oddly resembling the mating call of a runaway banshee.

"So, you want us to fly at that thing from both sides?" Draco's hand caressed the smooth broom handle, his thighs gripping fiercely the wood. "And cast _Wingardium leviosa_?"

"Afraid not, it's way too heavy." Harry's robes flapped wildly, seemingly merging with Draco's. "First we'll have to use the spell which solved the Wymer case."

"I see." Draco's fingers reached across the space which separated them and caressed Harry's wrist. "Good luck."

Harry nodded and then swerved his broom to the left whilst Draco manoeuvred towards the other side. The two wizards arced up in the sky, high above the Muggle weapon, and then turned to approach it from opposite sides. Just as they had done in their fight against the animated stone knights in Wymer castle, Harry and Draco cast _Reducio maxima_.

The missile having been shrunk to a more manageable size, the Aurors directed its flight with Hermione's variation of _Wingardium leviosa_ until they reached the coast, where they let it drop to the churning sea far away from shore.

 

\--

 

"Pass me the piña colada, will you?"

"What's the matter, Draco? Too busy watching the sea?"

"The Caribbean is heavenly, isn't it? Do you remember your bet before our Quidditch one-on-one, Harry?" The Slytherin smirked craftily, snuggling against the folding beach chair whilst his fingers rubbed the white and yellow towel he'd persuaded his husband to buy for him.

"Fine, fine. Next time, I'm not letting you use my broom," Harry grumbled, reaching down to grab the drink, his hand grasping Draco's tanned thigh for support.

"Ouch," growled Draco, glaring at Harry through his shades.

"Told you you should've used the sunscreen Hermione recommended and not that coconut oil thing."

Draco nodded as he sipped the drink Harry handed over. "We ran out of supplies in the Muggle cruise ship."

"Just because you insisted on using it as lube!" Harry sighed, opening his legs so his toes rubbed Draco's heel.

"What did you expect? It was a honeymoon cruise, Harry." Draco laid the drink on the sand, turning away from his contemplation of the azure sea as he wiggled his eyebrows at Harry. He reached out his arm, his fingers touching briefly his husband's red-striped towel before reaching down to entwine his pinkie with Harry's.

The contact electrified Harry. In this secluded beach, far away from Dark wizards and the memories of the past, he and Draco had enjoyed the best moments of their lives.

"Talking about our honeymoon," Draco said hoarsely. "I want you."

"Right now?" Harry glanced around at the deserted beach.

"Wizarding resort, Harry," Draco said, leaning towards his husband to nip at the hollow of his collarbone, smirking against tanned skin at Harry's whimper. "Wards protect this stretch of the beach."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Harry grabbed a handful of blond hair and pulled Draco towards him, kissing him fast and hard. The kiss was sloppy and too dry, not enough tongue; but in the warmth of the sun, with the waves lapping softly at their feet, it was paradise enough.

Draco broke the kiss, tilting down his chin to glance at the white sand until he found the plastic bottle. He hefted it and groaned. "Seems we've run out of coconut oil."

"Well, I can always _Accio_ the bottle from our bungalow."

"No need, Harry." Draco's glance slid along the beach until he found two tall palms; squinting against the glare of the sun, he noticed some coconuts high above.

"What d'you mean?"

Draco stood up, groaning at the tingling on his legs from lying down for too long. Pointing at the green fronds of the palms, he drawled, "Remember the survival course during Auror training?"

"Don't remind me of that! _Do it right the first time_ , the bloody instructor always said." Harry stood up, stretching his long limbs and rushing towards Draco, who was leisurely strolling towards the trees.

"I'm going to get the coconuts, and you can make the oil." Draco reached the palm, and tried to climb it wrapping his legs around the trunk, but the thin cotton trousers he wore provided no protection against the rough bark.

"Merlin's beard!" Draco muttered through clenched teeth whilst Harry rolled his eyes.

"Allow me to help you." Harry untucked his wand from his waistband and swished it at the recalcitrant palm. " _Spongify_!"

The palm tree and its companion slowly bent down until the fronds were a yard or so above the crystal-clear Caribbean Sea.

Draco nodded at his husband. "Thanks." He slowly made his way up the trunk, wincing slightly at the pull of the bark against his thighs.

Draco paused in midcourse and gazed at the aquamarine water all around, smiling down at Harry's scowling face just below him whilst he lifted the rim of his shades with his thumb.

"Well, Malfoy?" Harry impatiently tapped his foot against the sand, pulling the same expression he wore when Draco beat him at Quidditch that morning.

His chest bursting with the exuberance Harry always evoked in him, Draco spread his arms, perching precariously on the bended palm whilst he shouted, "The king of flying I am, turned my Quidditch Lion into a lamb!"

"Composing another bloody hit, Malfoy?" Harry groaned, and then he noticed the palm swaying dangerously. "Oi, watch out!"

It was too late, the palm lurched sideways and Draco lost his grip on the bark. His thighs slipped from the palm with a ripping sound from his trousers. The Auror would have fallen to the sand face-first but for Harry casting a providential _Wingardium leviosa._

"You fine, Draco?" Harry cupped the smooth cheek between his fingers, his eyes drinking the sight of Draco's lean body against the sand. His cock twitched at the contrast of the white ripped cloth against bare tanned hips.

"Yes, Harry." Draco gulped as Harry gripped his chin fiercely.

Harry grabbed the waistband of the trousers and ripped them off Draco. Then he hastily muttered, _Accio lube,_ and easily caught the flying bottle with Seeker reflexes.

Draco propped himself up on his elbows, but Harry roughly pushed down his chest so he ended up squirming against the hot sand. "Don't move! You had your chance."

Fumbling with the cap, Harry finally opened the bottle and then upended it over Draco's thick girth. "I'm going to ride you, Malfoy. Hard and fast."

Draco reached out his fingers to grab Harry's wand. He cast a hasty _Engorgio_ at his trousers and wiggled sideways until his back met soft, wet cloth.

Draco grunted when he looked downward, following Harry's hand to the place his fingers were stabbing inward as he prepped himself. He gripped Harry's hip and pulled him towards him, the fingers of his other hand holding his arousal.

Harry swung his leg over Draco's waist, his motion as graceful as when he rode Buckbeak, his wet dick bouncing as he eagerly sought contact with Draco's cockhead. Flexing his thick thighs, Harry sank slowly, groaning as the slick cock pushed into him, stretching his rim so deliciously, burning his insides so lustfully - a _Fiendfyre_ he shared only with Draco, always his Draco.

"Merlin, look at you." Draco hardly recognised his voice, bereft of any cultured drawl, raw as he fucked slowly into Harry. His fingers reached out to touch Harry's gleaming shaft, his hand sliding down to caress the sweaty balls, until his thumb rubbed against Harry's stretched hole, massaging the sensitive skin pulsing around his cock.

Harry shoved down, hard and fast until Draco's groin rubbed his backside. He rolled his hips, the corners of his lips turning up in a smirk at Draco's grunting. He loved it when Draco was reduced to this; he was the only one with the power to turn the aristocratic Slytherin into a writhing mess which wanted only one thing.

Harry leaned down, his hands pressing against Draco's tanned chest as he lifted his body until just the cockhead remained trapped in his rim, keening at the drag of the cock inside him.

Draco bucked up his hips, thrusting into the tight heat he wanted to possess. Harry's feet slipped on the wet sand and he slid down, impaling himself completely. He grunted at the warm sea swirling around the place where Draco's flesh joined his whilst Draco's dick rubbed his prostate, coaxing more precome out of the glistening slit.

Draco looped his hand around the nape of Harry's neck, fingers brushing against soft hair as he gently pulled him forward, kissing plump lips chapped by the sun whilst Harry swayed his hips, drops of sweat sliding down his toned chest to travel down ripped abs until they fell, mixing with Draco's sweaty skin and ultimately, the sea.

Harry groaned, working himself hard on Draco's cock, his dick bobbing around until Draco touched him, his thumb swirling around the sensitive crown. Harry thrust up into Draco's fist, and down around Draco's cock which rubbed his walls and, every three or four thrusts, his prostate.

"Harder, faster!"

Draco's answer was a grunt as he rocked up his hips, splaying his legs to cradle Harry's rump. The squishing sounds of their coupling were drowned out by the sea, just as eagerly as Harry's body swallowed Draco. The exquisite friction of the cock inside him and Draco's palm around him proved too much, and Harry came with a groan, his come sliding between Draco's fingers into his groin, dribbling down to the place where his body clenched Draco tightly whilst Harry's seed mixed with the spume of the sea.

Draco climaxed with a forceful thrust, his hips and legs feeling raw where the sand rubbed against soft skin.

Afterwards, the newlyweds made their way to the bungalow, sated but tired.

"Reckon tomorrow's my turn to top."

"Dear Harry, first you have to beat me at Quidditch three times, consecutively." Draco smirked at his husband, his thumb rubbing along the edge of Harry's palm, his fingers entwined with Harry's.

"You think so?"

"One of the conditions of our bet, which you so woefully lost."

Harry snorted, turning his head to glance at the beach they were leaving behind. His and Draco's footprints on the sand joined in the horizon; they would last for a while until the sea washed them away, mused Harry.

 _Fine, we'll just have to return tomorrow. I'd better write George and ask him to send over his tested broom._ Harry arched his eyebrows at Draco, his lips twisting in a slight smirk. _We'll see who loses then._

_\--  
_

"Colonel Weasley, what was that owl doing here?" Major Maddox cocked his head towards the bird swooping out of the warehouse.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. We're testing owls, just in case the internet stops functioning!" George said, fingering his beard. "Now I would like you to hand over the remnants of the experiment, which I trust you took out from the Prune missiles that had no explosives inside."

Major Maddox hefted a carton full of the strange twigs Colonel Weasley had instructed him to place inside the weapons.

"Here they are, sir, all the _Cruise_ missiles accoutrements you are testing are accounted for."

"Excellent work, Major Major!"

"It's Major Maddox, sir."

"Good, and don't you forget it, old chap!" George shot a grin at the stymied Major, patting his shoulder. "Hate to leave so soon, Major, but I have a conference with Generals Ridgeback and Horntail. Those fellows can get really fiery if you don't show up on time, if you get my drift."

George gripped the doorknob and pushed open the door, turning his head when he heard Major Maddox calling out to him, "Sir, your assistant… May I ask why she was wearing that strange headgear?"

"It's all about camouflage, Major!" George smiled craftily at the military man. "You never know when someone's going to drop you right in the middle of the savannah, forcing you to blend in, right?"

He stepped out of the storage area and walked towards the parking lot; when he rounded the corner, his head bumped against soft cloth. "Ouch, Luna!"

"Sorry, George!" Luna fingered the mane of her lion hat.

"Did you have to wear that in here?" George took out Ron's Put-Outer and turned off the lights before fishing his wand out of his uniform to vanish the carton with the twigs. Having served their purpose in bringing Harry and Draco together, they were no longer necessary.

"Well, this is an air base, which reminds me of Quidditch games." Luna nudged her hat so she could peer up at George. "And I always wear this to Quidditch in support of Harry."

"Harry could use our support, Luna." George patted his pocket which held Harry's letter. "Grumpy git needs the broom to get one over the other grumpy git!"

"That's good." Luna reached her hand to touch George's beard. "You should grow it more."

"Afraid not. The potion wears off in about five minutes." George hooked arms with Luna. "Great idea about the twigs attracting each other. Put the final touch to my plan to get those prats together."

The two walked out of the parking lot towards the fields around Oakhanger Base as Luna said softly, "Their behaviour is quite similar to the way Erumpents mate. Watching Draco and Harry constantly fighting reminded me of them, so when I listened to you mumbling your plan through your Extendable Ears, I knew you could use my help."

"Good idea, though." George shivered; glad he was working with Luna and not against her.


End file.
